Sith Troopers (Sith Eternal)
Sith Troopers are supporting antagonists in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing in the third and final installment, The Rise of Skywalker. They are a varient of the First Order Stormtroopers and considered to be next generation stormtroopers for the First Order named directly after the Sith Order itself and draw their inspiration from the teachings and legacy of the dark order of force users. They wear specialized red-colored Stormtrooper armor and carry ST-W48 blaster rifles and are the soldiers for the Sith Eternal. The Sith Troopers first emerged following the assassination of Supreme Leader Snoke by his apprentice, Kylo Ren, who took over the First Order. Palpatine took direct control of all Sith forces and would later have the First Order merge with the Sith Eternal to form the Final Order after the First Order's de-facto Supreme Leader, Allegiant General Pryde, swore his allegience to the resurrected Sith Emperor. Sith Troopers originated from Exegol, a dark world of the Sith located in the Unknown Regions. History The history of the Sith Troopers is largely unknown, but they trace their origins to history after the end of the Galactic Civil War in 5 ABY where the surviving remnants of the defeated Galactic Empire fled deep into the Unknown Regions to avoid prosecution and punishment by the New Republic. Over the years, a resurrected Palpatine would establish his own Sith cult known as the Sith Eternal and would be based on the desolate world of Exegol. There, a new generation of professional, elite and fanatical soldiers would be bread and would become the Sith Troopers that would make up the backbone of the Sith Eternal Army. By 35 ABY, Kylo Ren made contact with the resurrected Emperor Palpatine and would soon see the First Order merge with the Sith Eternal to form the Final Order, an attempted restored Galactic Empire and restored Sith Order under Palpatine's leadership. The Sith Troopers would make their presence known and would be seen alongside regular First Order forces. After the two governments merged, Sith Troopers became party of the First Order's Stormtrooper Corps. Sith Troopers would see heavy combat at the Battle of Exegol where the Resistence launched a surprise offensive meant to destroy the Sith Eternal fleet and prevent them from conquering the known galaxy. During the battle, Finn and other Resistence troops boarded the Resurgent Star Destroyer Steadfast, the flagship of Allegient General Pryde, and were deployed to defend the ship against the Resistence troopers. Despite their best efforts and nearly winning the battle, the Resistence was saved when the galaxy fleet had arrived and subsequently saved the Resistence by aiding them in destroying the Sith Star Destroyers. By the time Palpatine was killed by Rey for good, the Steadfast was destroyed when its bridge was destroyed and the ship fell. At the end of the Battle of Exegol, most of the Sith Troopers has been killed and the Sith Eternal collapsed. Organization As part of the Final Order, both Sith Troopers and Sith Jet Troopers were organized into legions each composing of around 5,000 men. Each legion and battalion was named after an ancient Sith Lord whose name and significance was known only to the cultists of the Sith Eternal. In addition to having their units named after ancient Lords of the Sith, the Sith Troopers also observed the dark practices and traditions of the Sith and followed their ancient customs. A varient of the Sith Troopers exist known as the Sith Jet Trooper which are aerial infantry versions of the standard Sith Troopers. Other formations existed including battalions such as the 105th Battalion of Sith Troopers and Sith Jet Troopers. Notable Legions *3rd "Revan" Legion *5th "Andeddu" Legion *17th "Tanis" Legion *26th "Tenebrous" Legion *39th "Phobos" Legion *44th "Desolous" Legion Other Formations *105th Battalion *Lanroak Squad *Parang Squad *Warblade Squad Gallery Sith trooper trio.png|Sith Troopers of the Final Order. Sith Trooper- Fathead.png|Sith Trooper. SithJetTrooper-Sideshow.png|Sith Jet Trooper. Sith_Trooper_Funko_Pop.jpg|Sith Trooper's Funko Pop. Trivia *The majority of the Sith Trooper legions are named after Sith Lords that originated from material now part of the non-canon Legends contiuity. The names of said legions were revealed in the Rise of Skwalker ''Visual Dictionary which canonized many Legends Sith Lords. **Darth Tanis of the 17th Legion is the only ancient Sith Lord to have not come from Legends and is a canon only character. *The Sith Troopers of the sequel trilogy bear the same name as the Sith Troopers of Revan's Sith Empire in ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and the Imperial Soldiers of the Sith Empire from Star Wars: The Old Republic. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Organizations Category:Enforcer Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Heretics Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Jingoists Category:Gaolers Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony